1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a camera allowing multiple exposure. Generally speaking, in a camera using a film housed in a magazine and having a wind up mechanism in which shutter charge and film advancing are accomplished by operating one wind up lever and a device to rewind a film after photographing into the magazine, a sprocket for film advancing is coupled with a wind up machanism through a clutch, and at the time of film wind up it is rotated by operating the wind up lever while at the time of rewinding the coupling with the wind up mechanism is released by disengaging said clutch through handling of the rewinding button so that rotation to the reverse direction can be accomplished along with shifting of film to magazine side. Since a checking member is activated in association with the pressing of the rewinding button at the time of said rewinding to check the rewinding button for retaining the released state of the clutch, a photographer does not have to keep pressing the rewinding button.
For making multiple exposures with such a conventional camera, at the same time when the rewinding button is pressed to disengage the clutch after initial exposure, the wind up lever is operated while the film is retained in its position without moving by some other means. Then the shutter only is charged, and thus if the shutter button is pressed second exposure can be done.
2. Description of Prior Art:
A multiple exposure device known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,191 shows that a multiple exposure button which can be linked with a rewinding button is provided to prevent shifting of film by rotation of a film take up spool at the time of shutter charge for multiple exposure, whereby a checking member is made to work on the spool at the same time as release of the clutch by pressing of said button. In this device utmost care must be exercised not to misuse the multiple exposure button and the rewinding button. Also it exhibits a shortcoming in that since the change over from the rewinding state to the wind up state is effected by releasing the checking of the rewinding button in association with the wind up mechanism, when the film end is reached during the course of a wind up operation and the wind up mechanism stops at a position at which the wind up mechanism releases the checking of the rewinding button, the checking member will not operate even if the rewinding button is pressed. Therefore a photographer must continue pressing the rewinding button during rewinding operation.